Thomas' Favourite Pillows
by ThatOnePerv
Summary: Just Thomas being a perv and using his female friend's ass and tits as pillows
1. Emily's Ass

Thomas wandered towards Emily's flat and pushed the door open. He was exhausted, today had been an incredibly busy day and Emily had invited him to just chill out with her. He pushed the door to her room and saw Emily, laying on her stomach looking at her phone. She was wearing ordinary clothes, nothing slutty. Just a hoodie and joggers.

"Hey Thomas" She greeted, giving him a sweet smile.

"Hey, Emily..." Thomas said slowly, placing his belongings on the floor and walking towards Emily. He sat down on her bed and gripped both her plump, ass cheeks and buried his face between her cheeks.

"Good thing you know what I meant by "Chill out" Emily chuckled, shaking her ass slightly which caused her ass cheeks to slap against Thomas' face. A low moan escaped Thomas as he was in heaven, two beautiful ass cheeks slapping his face.

"Once you catch your breath, wanna have a quick session?" Emily asked, scrolling through her social media. She felt two hands gently knead her ass cheeks which caused her to moan suddenly.

"Mmmm" Thomas let out in agreement, feeling his hand sink into her ass as he slowly kneaded her ass cheeks.


	2. Rebecca's Tits

Rebecca sighed as she laid on her bed. Today had been rather dull and nothing had happened. Until she received a message from Thomas which said

"I'm coming over if that's cool with you" at this point, Rebecca was only in her bra and panties at this point, her large tits being held back by a tight black bra and her pussy was covered by some black panties. She suddenly stood up to find some clothes, but as soon as she did that. There was a knock at the door. She looked at the door, her blonde hair bouncing along with her large chest. She took a deep breath and walked towards the door. She grabbed the knob and twisted it before pulling the door. There stood Thomas, with a smirk on his face

"Looking good~"

The two walked into Rebecca's room and laid down on the blonde's bed. Thomas instantly placed his face between her enormous tits. Both soft orbs wrapping around the perverts face, keeping him comfortable and warm.

"You really like my tits, hm?" Rebecca asked with a large smirk, ripping her bra off and throwing it to the side as Thomas' face continued to sink further and further between both her tits. Thomas gripped both her tits and began to play with them, earning low moans from Rebecca.

"Fuck..." She let out softly, enjoying the attention she was receiving.

"These tits are the best..." Thomas whispered softly, feeling her erect nipples press against his hands.


	3. Rosie's Luscious Ass

Thomas and his good friend Rosie were working hard in the yard. Shunting trucks up and down each sidings preparing trains for the other engines. Whilst Rosie was on the other side of the yard, Thomas was in a siding, sat on the floor of the cab in his locomotive, letting out soft quiet moans as he slowly stroked his long rod. The entire day he had to stare at Rosie's gorgeous plump ass in some tight booty shorts and he couldn't fuck it nor could he touch. And this irritated Thomas, so here he was. Jacking off to the one photo of the glorious ass he had.

Little did Thomas know, during his break Rosie had to shunt some trucks to his side of the yard, and coincidentally where they were needed was right next to Thomas' line. She and her engine slowly rolled along the rails, Rosie too was feeling rather horny. She couldn't stop thinking about the monster that Thomas' cock was. She also noticed him looking at her ass and had an idea. She noticed his blue E2 engine and sped up slightly, a tiny bit of cum trickling down her leg.

"Hey, Thomas!" She stopped next to the cab of his engine. A smirk instantly appearing on her freckle covered face. Thomas looked at her, his throbbing cock still in his hand as he gazed at the sexy redhead.

"Enjoying yourself~?" She asked in a seductive tone, resting her elbow on her cab door and her head on her soft, pale hand.

"Y-Yeah.." Thomas stuttered, a tiny bit of precum leaking out of his tip. Rosie swiftly hopped into Thomas' cab and smirked "Hmmm, pretty spacious in here. I might stay a good hour~" She purred, slowly walking towards Thomas.

Before Thomas could stand or even think of anything else. Rosie stood in front of him, grabbed the back of his head and shoved his face into her asscheeks. Rosie bit her lip in an attempt to suppress her moans. Thomas, whilst shocked at first, was in heaven. Her ass was so plump and soft, his face could just sink into her asscheeks. But this didn't last long, Rosie stepped forward, removing the pervs face from the gorgeous rear end. She then placed her hands on the wooden floor, then her knees. Until finally, she was now laying on her stomach, her chest pressed against the floor as her plump ass was now on show.

"Your pillow is ready..~" She purred in a seductive tone, giving the hard perv a sexy wink.

Almost immediately Thomas shoved his face between her cheeks, letting out a low muffled moan. Her plump asscheeks gradually curving around his face, creating a soft cushion around his face as he laid down between them. Rosie let out some soft hums, a blush on her cheeks as she kept letting out soft moans and hot breaths. She looked back at Thomas and chuckled softly, giving her rear end a good shake. Both her cheeks clapping against Thomas' face. The hung pervert couldn't resist himself and gripped both her luscious ass cheeks, his hand immediately beginning to sink into the realm of softness.

"We should do this more often~" Rosie giggled softly "Maybe you can fuck me senseless on top of this~" She added.


End file.
